This invention relates to a frame and, more particularly, relates to a frame for one or two-sided display of exchangeable pictures or posters.
Conventional frames contain pictures or posters which are intended to be viewed from one side only. Commercial posters in store and shop windows, for example, normally are hung to be viewed from the outside of the store or shop and thus present a blank surface to the interior of the establishment. An object of the present invention is to provide a picture or poster frame which can be viewed from both sides and thus present an aesthetic image or advertising message on either side.
Replacement of pictures or posters mounted in frames usually necessitates dismounting of the frames and/or release and removal of a stiff backing card from the frame. Another object of the present invention is the provision of a frame which permits facile exchange of one or a pair of pictures or posters from the top or side of the frame without removal of backing cards or disassembly of the frame.
Frames secured to or hung on walls either are mounted by means of external and visible brackets or are suspended from wires or hangers fastened to the rear of the frame. A further object of the present invention is the provision of concealed mounting means for securing a frame to a wall for one-sided viewing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,543 discloses a knock-down frame for exchangeable posters. Angle connectors for holding frame components together are secured by headless screws. However, bifurcated angle connectors having a slot to permit exchange of posters cannot be secured to the adjacent frame components and the frame, especially of a large commercial size, lacks desired rigidity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,298 discloses another version of a display frame having exchangeable posters which can be viewed from both sides.